


Meaning Behind the Name

by Avatarlov1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gardening AU, Get's abit poetic at the end, The whole class goes gardening, farming au, got this idea from a tumblr post, mostly a chlonath oneshot, or to a farm to pick out food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarlov1/pseuds/Avatarlov1
Summary: The class decides to go on a field trip to a farm so they can learn how to relax and enjoy the nature of gardening.To Nathaniel's surprise, the blonde rich girl was enjoying her experience of farming fruit.(this is my first one shot on here, contributing to this wonderful fandom and this ship in general)(not very good with summaries though)





	

"So um...What does CBK stand for?" Rose asked, holding a piece of paper in her hand and sitting down,twirling a pencil between her fingers. Juleka was right next to her, leaning over to see her "homework" if it was called that. 

"CBK? Let me look it up" Juleka took out her phone and typed in the letters on Google. She got her answer "it means Common Basics of Knowledge, why?"

Rose still was eyeing her paper and then wrote down the words. "It was for my writing assignment?" 

"Rose we have the same class, I'm sure it wasn't that"

"well did you do your homework?" Rose glanced at her friend, who looked away sheepishly.

"..... No"

"then you wouldn't know what was on it" she continued to write down her answer before hearing a pencil crack from her left.

Rose looked over to see the red haired artist curse under his breath, staring at the broken pencil tip.

Nathaniel looked at the broken pencil, wondering if he used to much force or he was somehow nervous with energy. He was almost finishing a nature drawing of a mountain or hill with one tree planted into it. It was a worse time to crack his pencil; he was almost done drawing the tree!

He sighed and leaned back against his chair, grabbing his bag and shuffling everything inside to find an extra pencil or something. He then noticed someone holding out a pencil for him. He looked up to see Rose giving her pencil to him.

"Here, take mine" before she said anything else, she saw a beautiful drawing of a hillside with a bunch of flowers and clouds and an unfinished tree in his sketchbook.

Hers eyes glistened and awed at his artwork "wow! Nathaniel that's so pretty! I never saw you do landscapes before!" 

Nathaniel blushed "ah, well, I never actually done one until now, mostly people and comics...It's not that good"

"Don't say that! You're a talented tomato artist!" Rose made a look that could describe furious, but it wasn't very good.

"T-tomato?...."

"Yes!" She nodded her head. 

"Speaking of, don't we have a gardening trip or something?" Alix asked, who was not really looking at the 3 of them.

"Oh yeah, Ms Bustier said something about that, was it today?" Juleka wondered and looked outside of the class window. "It's pretty warm out" 

"What really?" Rose looked back at Juleka, who was still staring out the window. "This is perfect! I wonder what we're going to! Oh I know, maybe we'll go plant some flowers; maybe daisies or even sunflowers, or roses"

While Rose was in her fantasy land, wondering what they were going to do for the trip, Nathaniel kept drawing and finished his tree. 

More students came into the classroom after a while and sat down. Rose went back to her seat and looked at her paper again before the red haired teacher popped into the classroom and telling Alya and Chloe to sit down. 

Rose whispered to her purple haired friend, asking her another question "Now, what does CK mean?" Juleka only shrugged as she saw Ms. Bustier look at the students. 

The red haired teacher cleared her throat "Now listen up, I hope you all asked permission from your parents that we're going on a gardening trip to teach you about nature and farming. We are leaving to go see how a farmer works with plants and how farming is done. After you're experience on how to farm and grow your own plants, I'll expect to see an essay on how your experience was. Though I would like you all to have fun first before doing something school related, so" Ms. Bustier walked towards the chalk board and wrote something down.

"There will be 2 groups of 7 for this trip...and I expect for you all to cooperate and have fun. Ms Mendelieve is coming with us" There was a small groan from the room. "and the bus is already outside, so please be good students and don't make a fuss" 

\--------------------------

Juleka walked up the bus with her pink wearing friend as they sat together on the bus. She was still wondering about Rose's question: What does CK mean? Maybe she could just look it up. Juleka picked up her phone and tapped her home screen to search for the answer, but was disrupted by a commotion coming from the blonde. 

"No fair! I was going to sit next to Adrien, not you Dupain-Cheng!"

"Well to bad Chloe, I was here first" Chloe grew red and started to take the baker girl away from her seat, but Marinette actually pushed her away from the taken seat and the blonde was standing in the middle of the bus. 

"Oh no you didn't" she scowled and was going back to the front seat, but Ms Mendeleive walked up the bus steps. 

"What's going on here?!" She saw Chloe and Marinette standing up, facing each other. 

"She took my seat, make her move and sit her somewhere else!" The blonde pointed at the bluenette as said bluenette was looking strong, firmly holding her ground. 

"excuse me I was not taking your seat, I decided to sit here, I'm not moving from this spot"

"Why you-" 

"Chloe!" the blonde flinched by the teacher's voice "Sit down in another seat. Now" she could hear the purple haired teacher slightly scowl. 

Chloe scoffed and scanned to find another seat that would be empty, since Sabrina was sitting with the human calculator of a nerd and not her which gave her a slight sense of being alone or betrayed. She finally found an empty seat and sat there, crossing her arms in annoyance as the bus started moving to where ever it was going. 

"Perfect, just perfect..." 

Meanwhile, as Rose was still daydreaming or looking at her paper of letters, Juleka looked past her to see the blonde sit down next to the red head artist in annoyance while the red head just looked out the window, maybe also annoyed at the fact the sour blonde was sitting next to him. 

Juleka thought about the question and smiled slightly before looking at Rose trying to think of the other lettered questions. "Ugh...I still don't know what it means, why am I doing this again?" Rose sighed and put the piece of paper back in her bag. 

\-----------------------

The school bus, after what seemed to be about an hour or so away from Paris, had reached it's destination in front of a nice looking farm planted on a hill side. There were many fields of crops and other fruit trees around the farm. They could see some horses and cattle in a separate house, even a green house. 

Ms. Bustier stood up from her seat shared with the science teacher "Now I want all of you to behave and be responsible to not make a commotion. There was farmers outside doing there own business, so I suspect no trouble, if there is, I'm taking a letter grade off. Do you understand?" 

Most of the students nodded. Both teachers walked down the bus steps as the students stood up and walked out off of the bus one by one. 

Once they were all outside, the class was confronted by two farmers waiting for them and standing there happily, shaking hands with the teachers before introducing themselves. 

"Hello there and welcome to our farm, I hope all of you can experience what's it like to be a farmer, experiencing nature at it's finest. It must be tiring to live in the city with all of the traffic and noise. Here it's just silence, some of you may enjoy the quietness of the farm and some not so much. But I assure you will have a fun time, even petting some of our animals!" 

Some of the students perked up from the chance of petting animals, majorly Rose, who was more than joyful to see them. 

As the female farmer was still talking, Nathaniel looked around to see the scenery and the fresh colors of the crops planted in the hills of the vast farmland. He really did want to capture it all in his sketchbook, this was too beautiful to miss. The clouds all puffed up and some hills in the distance, the sun shining brightly, warm breeze with the sun hiding behind a white cloud.... man why didn't he come here for inspiration?

He was interrupted by a snap of fingers in front of his face. He focused himself again to see the blonde starring at him, annoyed, with her arms now on her hips. 

"Come on, we're leaving, get your gloves" 

She then turned around and walked away with the rest of the class, which somehow separated in 2 groups of 7. Nathaniel cocked his head before walking after her, wanting to ask what happened and why the blonde even cared. 

He caught up to her and and saw some gardening materials and gloves on the floor, with some boxes for the fruit/vegetables. He glanced around to see half of the class picking up tools and boxes and walking over to the fields. He saw Rose and Juleka together, guessing going to see the animals. While Ivan was helping picking some apples and Mylene was picking the fallen ones. He didn't really see the other group, but he did see a glance of Adrien and Marinette picking blueberries from another field. 

He stopped his scanning when a pair of blue eyes was staring right at his, though the blonde was about some feet away, crouching with her yellow jacket tied around her waist, and wearing gardening gloves to his surprise; her stare was still strong. 

"Are you just going to stand there like a mindless idiot or what? Help me!"

The red head blinked for a moment and started moving. He took off his jacket and tied it around his waist and put on his gloves. He walked over to her and looked at her action. 

She was about to go pick strawberries. 

The blonde rich girl of Paris, who cared nothing but herself, makeup and all, was actually doing something decent. She was gardening and her pants her already getting dirty. Did she even care of how she looked?!

The said blonde turned towards the red head, who was still standing next to her, looking at her in disbelief. "What?! These strawberries aren't going to pick themselves!"

Nathaniel blinked again and crouched down next to her, almost bumping into her.

"S-sorry, I didn't realize-"

"That I actually like gardening? Well that's a surprise. Why do think I decided to go to this trip anyway?"

"I thought it was because of Adrien, since he decided to go" Nathaniel started picking out strawberries, scanning one at a time. He actually felt relaxed in her presence. 

"Well, you thought wrong...I asked daddy about the gardening trip, and he said yes since I liked it"

"...I'm actually surprised to see a girl like you...doing this type of work...it can get tiring you know" Nathaniel placed some red strawberries into the green basket and continued. 

Chloe also placed some strawberries into her basket and looked over at the red head, who's hair seemed to be caught in front of his face, which annoyed her easily. While he was still picking strawberries, Chloe took out another hairband from her jacket pocket and waved it in front of his face. 

Nathaniel stopped and stared at the white hairband before looking at the blonde, who looked indifferent. "Here, take it. Your hair is getting in the way"

Nathaniel stayed silent for a moment before taking the hairband. Chloe looked away to see other pairs picking out other fruit or ground food. She caught a glimpse of the DJ and the bluenette's friend picking out potatoes from the ground. "Thanks Chloe, I needed that"

"Yeah you sure did, why didn't you cut your..." Chloe looked back to see the greens eyes visible as the hairband had tied his bangs and the back of his hair into a small ponytail sticking out. Nathaniel turned his head back to her in confusion 

"What are you looking at? Do I have dirt on my face?" Nathaniel placed his dirtied glove on his face and put it down, resembling a small patch of dirt on said face. 

Chloe blinked and shook her head, stood up and started walking away from the red head. 

"Chloe? Hey where are you going?" Nathaniel asked, also standing up and carrying the half filled boxes of strawberries. 

Chloe didn't say anything, her blonde hair facing the red head.

"W-we're going to another plant" 

"Which plant?"

"I...I don't know! You pick!" Chloe turned around to face the red head, a blush smearing across her face, but quickly subsided.

"O-kay...I guess...." Nathaniel looked around to find some plants to harvest, instead, he saw a brown dog running around the fields as Kim was trying to chase it, Alix was behind him yelling at him. 

"Come on! Get the dog Kim! He's ruining everything!"

"Well it was your fault for making that challenge Alix!"

"So?! I didn't think you actually accepted it!" Kim was still trying to catch the dog from destroying the crops. 

Both the blonde and red head huffed. "Well there goes their letter grade" Both of them spoke at once. 

An old woman came by in a hat, carrying some corn in her hands and looking at the scene "My my, what an event, who are those two lads?"

"Kim and Alix, they both seem to be troublemakers in there own way. Kim making challenges and dares while Alix accepts some of his dares" Chloe explained to the old woman. 

The said old woman turned around to see a blonde girl and red haired boy standing with half empty baskets in their grasps.

"Are you two here to help out? We do need the help"

"Yeah, we came from Paris for a educational trip. Though we have no idea where to go next"

"Well, We do need some help in the green house, there are some tomatoes to be harvested" "Tomatoes?" Chloe asked. 

The woman nodded, and pointed to a green house planted on top of a small hill, there was a dirt path that led to said green house. "If you go up that way, there is a green house with some indoor plants to save for the winter. We need the help since there is too much food around" She turned back to the two. 

"Alright, come on Chloe" Nathaniel nodded and took her gloved hand, walking towards the green house. 

"H-Hey! Where are you going? And don't touch me!" Another tint of pink formed on her cheeks in annoyance at his action. "To the green house, I know what to harvest" 

As the two left, the old woman smiled in delight before walking back to the food store. "What young love, wish I had more of that in my days" 

\--------------------------------

At the green house- 

"You seriously didn't have to hold my hand for the whole way, I can catch up to you and I didn't need assistance" 

She took her hand back and dusted her clothes of dirt with her clean glove. Nathaniel looked around the green house to see so many vegetables of all kind: apricots, cucumber, green beans, tomatoes, cabbage, peppers, even pumpkins. 

He did see a farmer in a white apron picking some tomatoes from the stalks and went over to him. Chloe followed. The man in white looked over to see two students from the trip and smiled kindly.

"Well hello there! Are you here to help pick vegetables?"

Nathaniel somehow looked excited to be here. "Yes, we're here to help, so what do we do?" 

"Well, it's simple, picking out the fresh tomatoes, here let me show you"

The farmer and the red head seemed to enjoy talking about tomatoes while Chloe was about a distance away from him. 

"Once a tomato, always a tomato" She whispered and looked around for something interesting. 

She looked towards her left to see that some of the tomato pots weren't growing and some of them held sprouts. She glanced down at the sprouts of the plant, her expression indifferent, but feeling a little hopeful of the plant. Someday the sprout would turn into something magnificent and beautiful...or one day the sprout wouldn't be able to live and grow like it's neighboring plants. 

The sprout would one day die and not live it's full potential, it was just a sprout after all, no one would guess what the sprout would actually grow into, so it was a matter of time before it changed. It could change into something other worldly, like god have given it, or something rotten and horrible, like life wanted to be unfair to it. 

Though it all depended on the care the farmers gave it: a nice warm house, enough water, some food like sunshine, some support like manure...and with time, it can grow into something beautiful...Healthy and beautiful so you can take it home for a meal. 

Chloe glanced over to the red head boy who looked like he was enjoying himself, picking his stupid tomatoes with that stupid tied back hairdo and that stupid smudge of dirt on his face. He was like a human tomato, those red and round aftermath of a sprout that soon would grow into something like...this. 

Yet why was she so unsure? That when she looked at the sprout in front of her, she felt like it wasn't going to live, that she wanted to destroy the hard work and time it was put into? Like she was suddenly defending and doubting herself, like she was the small sprout, all alone in it's little circle of loneliness, standing out like none of it's brothers. 

But sometimes, if she would walk around and come back, she felt her chest flutter, encouraging it to live, to change and transform into something less small. She wanted to say "Go for it, you can do it" and giving it life. Though she knew the cycles of life and death, she was still growing and still hoping it would grow into something beautiful, something like....

A tap on her shoulder startled her from her position of crouching down and staring at the sprout in the pot. She looked up to see green eyes and a dirt smudged face staring at her in an innocent approach. He was carrying a load of tomatoes, carrots and cabbage in his basket. 

"Chloe? What are you doing?" Chloe stared at the green eyed boy and stood up, clearing her throat. 

"Just looking at plants, its nothing of your concern..." She crossed her arms and looked away, holding her inner heartache. 

"Well, you've been staring at that plant for a while now" 

"H-have I?" She answered in an unamused tone, but knowing she was wasting her time on a measly plant. 

The farmer walked over to the two "If you're interested, I'm selling some tomato plants, since we have a ton, you know" he smiled with his arm rubbing his neck.

Chloe looked like she was about to burst, to Nathaniel's surprise seeing her eyes sparkle was something new. Something new he didn't want to fade away from her face. 

"Really?!...I-I mean...okay, sure whatever" She corrected herself, looking smug and all of that, but it didn't really last when she saw the smirk on the red head's face. "Why are you smiling?" the red head blinked in a clueless matter "I was smiling?" 

Chloe wanted to roll her eyes at his remark, but shrugged it off. "I...guess I'll take this one" she pointed to the small sprout still growing in it's own little pot. 

"Sure thing! You can take as many as you like!"

"I prefer just one thank you very much" and with that, Chloe and Nathaniel walked out of the green house with two baskets of food and a tomato plant. 

\--------------------------

Juleka and Rose came out of the barn of animals after some dog started running around with Kim running after it. Alix was somewhere out of the building, trying to surprise the dog and catch the dog from running away. 

Rose held her basket of flowers and grapes as they both walked down a path in the farm, hearing Sabrina and Max talking away in the distance about pie and the square miles of the the farm in general. Rose swore they were perfect for each other on so many geeky levels, it was insane. Though she was surprised that Chloe wasn't with her and Sabrina was doing just fine on her own. "Hey, wasn't she suppose to be with Chloe? Wait, where is she anyway?" 

Juleka also looked around and saw saw Alya and Nino arguing about if tomatoes were a fruit or vegetable while picking out some carrots from the ground. She looked again to see Ivan and Mylene looking at some orange trees and gathering some fruit as well while talking about some rock bands. Marrinette didn't seem to stutter a lot and be her clumsy self around the model while the said model was eating a banana. 

She finally found Chloe with the red headed artist walking down a hill where the green house was. The red head was carrying two baskets of food while the blonde was holding a small pot with a sprout carefully around her hands. To the girl's surprise, they seemed to actually enjoy each other's company. Did...did Chloe just laugh?! It was so genuine too!

Juleka just stared at the scene of the two having a moment and smiled while Rose finally spotted them. 

"I found her! Wait...*gasp*she's laughing! Nathaniel's hair is tied up!.... Both of them are covered in dirt! Laughing! OH MY GOD! Do you see this?!"

She fangirled and grasped her friend's shoulders, moving her around before stopping and taking a breath. 

"Do you think..."

"Do I think what?" 

"That Chloe and Nathaniel...." 

"Yes?"

"LIKE each other?!"

"Well you tell me? Seems odd don't you think? That suddenly Chloe is laughing and Nathaniel seems more social than before-" 

"THEY'RE IN LOVE!" Rose dropped her basket of flowers and berries with her arms out in the air. 

"Relaxed. I say, they look relaxed to me" Juleka just smiled and folded her arms at her friend's behavior. She was a romantic all right, she even told her about some "ship" names whatever that ment. She even thought that it was Alya's job, but guess it wasn't. 

"But, you never see Chloe like this, likes she's growing into a new person...how?"

"Must be cause of him? Gardening? Well, the farmer did say that gardening can take your stress away, it helps with a lot of stuff actually. Plus you get fresh food" 

Juleka looked down at her fangirling friend, who was ignoring her talk about gardening and just staring at the couple just walking down the path to the fresh market. "Rose?"

"Oh sorry, I'm just shocked...anyway we should go get some more fruit!" Rose picked up her basket and walked around to find something to pick. 

Juleka walked over to her and saw a tree with bright yellow lemons around it. She poked Rose on the shoulder "Why not get some lemons? I haven't seen anyone today get any lemons" "Sure!". Both girls decided to walk over to the lemon tree. 

Rose was desperately trying to grab the lemons from the tree after some time. "Do you need some help?" Juleka asked after seeing her reaching for the lemons and suddenly tripped. Luckly Juleka was there to catch her. 

"Here, I have an idea" She laid the basket down and helped Rose up by letting the smaller girl sit on her shoulders. Juleka stood up as Rose seemed to go higher and saw the yellow fruit in her grasp. 

"Thank you Juleka! That's much better" 

"I can be the base to your plant" She replied as Rose took the fruit off and dropped it in the basket. The small blonde was confused of her friend's words but giggled anyway. 

\------------------------------

After the students brought all of the food back to the fresh market, they had a choice to either bye the food and make something for themselves or leave the food there. So they decided to buy the food with the money they had and left towards the bus. 

"I hope what you experienced today was helpful for your take on biology" Ms. Mendelieve stated as the students went on the bus.

"Because it would surely help you on your grade" She stared at the two troublemakers who felt slightly guilty of letting the dog out of it's cage before letting them walk back on the bus. 

After all the students went back on the bus and sat in their seats from before, (Adrien with Marinette, Alya with Nino, Sabrina with Max, Kim with Alix, Ivan with Mylene, Rose with Juleka, Chloe with Nathaniel) Ms Bustier stood up in front of the bus towards the students. 

"So how was your first gardening experience? I hope to see what you wrote on your essays about today's trip. It would actually help you to study about them before your biology class. Please be careful with the food and if we get a next trip-" She looked at both Alix and Kim "- please don't make any dares or a scene next time okay you two?" the both of them looked away from each other in annoyance before grumbling 

"yes ma'am". 

The teacher sat down at her seat before the bus started driving. As the bus started driving back to Paris, the students decided to talk and show off of what they got from the fresh market and farm in general. 

Adrien and Marrinette were talking about what to make after they got back from the school trip with the blueberries and bananas. While Nino and Alya were talking about the many wonders of potatoes and carrot stew.

Sabrina and Max just held some oranges and green apples in each other's laps while listening to the debates of the two couples up front. Max wanted to intervene about the tomato debate, but he decided not to and thought about the wonders of apple pie and wooden toys.

Ivan and Mylene were in there own little world listening to music and staring at animal pictures. Kim and Alix didn't even stare a glance at each other after the mistake both of them made with the farmer's dog. 

Rose and Juleka were thinking of trading some fruit with the blonde and red head after the bus ride. 

Chloe was looking out over the student's heads in her little world, still holding the little tomato plant in her lap, her hands carefully hovering around the plant. She was wondering to herself why she actually cared, why she wanted to take this little measly plant home and plant it in the ground, but her hotel didn't have a backyard, so where was she going to put it? She was too busy wondering of her situation to even notice the red head had been taking glances at her every now and then. 

"Chloe?"

Chloe snapped out of her deep thinking to look at the red head, who's head was resting on the window sill, his hand was in between his head and window glass. His hair was back down, covering his left eye as he looked at her with an indifferent expression. 

"Y-yeah?"

He took a breath "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like you were actually thinking deep thoughts about something"

Chloe looked away in her smug look "Pssh, please, me deep in thought? That's ridiculous" She made a waving motion with her hand, still holding the pot with her life. 

"Then why were you clutching the pot when deep in thought?"

"Ah---I don't know...I guess I like it? It's important to me?" She questioned when looking back at the red head. There was silence for a moment when they looked at each other.

"But...I feel weak...just holding this pot and sitting next to you. Like my icon, my image...the preppy rich girl, all high and mighty....caring for some plant like most of me has been stripped away, vanishing and-"

"Sort of like being on Sabrina's level?"

Chloe looked up from the potted plant in shock and looked at Nathaniel, who's face never changed. 

"It's like you stand out, being in the back, all alone...with us, with me. You stand out, like that little sprout you have" He gestured his head to the potted plant.

"You sound like such a wise guy, how would you know how I felt? You were never there"

"I know that, I'm not a part of your life, I never knew what happened. But with the attitude that you have, I feel like you would always be below those tall stalks, just a little sprout, feeling like you need to protect yourself from the world...." Chloe looked down from the red head's gaze and at the tomato sprout. 

The little tomato sprout that would grow later with time, without the nutrients it craves, without the sun to shine through, without a warm house, without a strong base to be stable....it would surely die. 

She would surely perish from being so blinded from too much light that could whither her into dust. 

"But..." 

She looked back up to see the red head smile at her. 

"Maybe you can change those towering stalks to shield you, in a different way. Without letting that attitude sink in, using the stalks to shield you while you stop growing" 

"How?" He shrugged with a calm demeanor. 

"Be nicer to people Chloe, it's not that hard. If you want to grow to become something beautiful, but strong and powerful, I suggest you be nicer and kinder to those around you, not using them like a shield, or they could run away, vanish from your eyesight without you're notice" 

"Though" Nathaniel shrugged again and stared at the seat in front of him. "I'm not one to talk, I'm only a background character, so I could or couldn't change you're life. I don't know who you really are and what happened to make you like this but--"

"BUMP!" the driver called out as some seconds later, the bus bumped and in the last seats (a bump sitting in the back is always the worst) Nathaniel hit his head on the window, slightly scraping his scalp from the slide. Chloe carefully held onto the pot for dear life as the bump passed by. 

"Ow! ow..." Nathaniel held his injured spot, which was on top of his head, in pain and trying to rub it slightly. 

Chloe took notice of this and placed the pot in between them so it would be secure. She took his arm that was still rubbing his injured head and placed it on his lap. Nathaniel was confused on her action but Chloe took her chances and caressed his face. The red head blushed at the strange gesture and then felt a soft pair of lips on his forehead. 

It wasn't exactly the spot he held a scrape, but it was close enough for his skin to feel hers. She stopped after a few seconds and looked down at her potted plant, blush across her face, before looking back up to him, still being held in her hands, also blushing the same amount. 

She quickly let go of the red head and took the potted plant from between them to place it on her lap, not giving a glance or a heartbeat towards him. 

"T-that's my first warning of kindness...i-if you don't like it then big deal...I...I did it anyway. So shut up and don't talk to me" Her voice was still slightly raspy as her body was in her defensive mode. 

"Uh...mm" Nathaniel also looked away from blonde and out the window, seeing the streets of Paris some miles away. 

Meanwhile on the other side, Rose was practically squealing on the inside, seeing the 'warning of kindness' being made from the red head and blonde. This was it! It had happened, it may have looked odd, but it had happened. 

Operation Chlonath was in the ready. It had to happen, no; it needed to happen. It was her hopeless romanticizing that had thought this was impossible, but it was her destiny. The impossible was her destiny. 

Juleka just let her friend go on fangirl mode as she smirked, also seeing some of the action going on on the other side. She looked at the bag of lemons on her lap and stared out the window. She knew the answer to the question. 

\-------------------------------------

The next day was a regular school day, thankfully no akumas happened or any type of destruction going on when they left. That was a relief. Though Juleka was still wondering if Rose was ever going to work her 'master plan' to hook up Chloe and Nathaniel together. The pair sounded crack and impossible, apparently she didn't care. Who knows? They both might of liked each other in the beginning and it was so secret that they both denied contact with each other in public. 

Most of students came into the the classroom and sat down in their respective seats. Rose looked over to see that Nathaniel was late to class, which was a big surprise since he was always early. She was thinking of ways of why he wasn't here. Maybe he was sick or something. He was always drawing in class anyway, not really caring about his classes, but he had agreed and decided to go to school. 

The bell rang, signalling the class had started, Ms. Bustier came into the class with some papers in hand. The class had begun and no sign of Nathaniel. Rose has guessed he was sick and began to write stuff down on a her tablet. 

\----------------------------------

Nathaniel was waiting...

He was waiting for the blonde to get out of her damn hotel room and just walk to class together. Why did he decide to stay at her house for the rest of yesterday? Oh yeah, he agreed on her favor to come to her hotel and just talk and plant tomatoes and cook some soup together. 

He even lent his jacket since she was shivering out in the cold of the night, just looking at her damn potted plant. Staring at her stupid yellow hair flowing in the wind, her sharp eyes focused on the stupid plant she bought. She was relaxing with his jacket around her in the balcony, in the night sky and just watering the thing. 

That night...she was just a beautiful peace of artwork. He hated it...why did he have to fall in love with her? Why was he so happy? He finally found love from a damn sprout that would soon grow into a damn tomato plant or a beautiful flower or something like a tree. 

And he was her ground....

Her floor, her base, her earthy piece of life that her roots could sink and stay in like an anchor. He was a damn hill, a small mountain, something that she could just walk all over. No one would notice him. She could take advantage of him, scrape him, crush his dreams, drill and crack into his earthy heart with her twisted roots. 

But she couldn't....

she was just a small sprout of something that was him, a large hill to a small green plant that would take over his vast green land if she could. 

But she decided not to....

She instead filled his life with something that wasn't all plain, all vast and green. There was actually something in her shoot of life that he found enduring, that he could give her the space to grow, to expand and engulf him, like he was part of her in some way. 

She was like the sun, shining brightly, illuminating his green grass, giving life to herself if possible. He could only see the bright beauty before him, the strong roots below him, the fruit fall on him, rolling down until it reached the ground. 

The sprout would grow into something amazing, she could go anywhere, and if she fell, he was always there to catch her. She would rest on him, for he was not going anywhere since he was her base after all. 

He heard doors slide open and saw the blonde walk out with her usual ponytail and her purse at her side. Her yellow bee comb was placed on her head while her glasses were actually on her face. 

"Finally you're out..what were you doing? Oh by the way, Sabrina said to give you your homework..." He didn't really bother checking his bag as the blonde walked up to him. 

"Oh, yeah...forget about that, let's go get some lemonade instead" 

She placed her arm around his as they walked the opposite direction of the school.

"What about school?" He didn't seem to complain or even care much. 

"Well, I don't think it matters anyway, it's just some classes, I always let Sabrina do the work for me"

"Yeah okay...maybe next time you do your own work" 

"What? That's tiring!" She wined and puckered her lips towards him, who didn't flinch.

"If it's tiring, then I'm not going with you" 

Nathaniel tried to walk away from her, but she took both of his arms and used her force to stop him. 

He didn't seem to give in as he tried to walk away as she whined. "Nooo~ Come back!"

"No way miss rich, I'm not going with you"

"I still need you! You're min--my support after all!" Nathaniel stopped and looked back at the blonde is disbelief. 

"Were you going to say--"

"No I wasn't, get you're head out of the gutter! Come on and let's get lemon sherbet!"

"What happened to lemonade?"

Chloe dragged the red head boy towards the lemonade stand. "Well when life gives you lemons you make lemon sherbet!" Nathaniel rolled his eyes and huffed with a smile. 

He was the mountain to her shoot....

 

What a strange difference....

 

Maybe Chloe Kurtzberg didn't sound so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what CK means? ;)
> 
> I had this idea of making a oneshot with both of their names together and the strange notice of everyone being some kind of fruit or vegetable.
> 
> PS: Nathanael was drawing a lemon tree on top of a hill with flowers in the distance. 
> 
> Just in case if you don't know:   
> Chloe: meaning a growing green shoot, or a sprout  
> Bourgoeis: being in the middle class of a family  
> Nathanael: 'a gift from god' or 'god has given'   
> Kurtzberg: meaning a small mountain (another name for it is a hill)


End file.
